The ability of electrical stimulation of the heart to provoke rhythm disturbances was tested 4 and 30 days after a heart attack in dogs. There were far fewer rhythm disturbances provakable at 30 than 4 days. This indicates a decrease in vulnerability of the heart to rhythm disturbances with the passage of time after a heart attack.